


Anticipation

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly can't wait to see Sherlock again. Lunch with Mary isn't as much of a distraction as she'd hoped.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> For the Dec 31st prompt: "In anticipation of the night." Sequel to Pre-Dawn Reunion.

Molly was grateful she had the next day off – she knew she’d be too distracted by thoughts of Sherlock to concentrate on her work. After checking the clock for the fifth time that hour, she decided she needed a distraction.

Shopping with Mary and Rosie proved to be a great distraction, until the three of them sat down for lunch at the food court in the mall, Rosie in a highchair. Mary fed her daughter toddler food while the two of them ate their burgers.

“There’s something different about you, Molly.” She grinned. “Have you met someone?”

Molly choked on her drink. “What? No, no … where would you get that idea?”

“You have a dreamy look in your eyes, the kind I probably get when I think about John.” Mary smirked. “It means you’re picturing someone without their clothes.”

“Oh God…” Molly felt her cheeks flame. “I wasn’t! I swear!” _At least, not until this moment…_

Mary laughed. “Uh huh. So, who’s the lucky guy?”

“Oh, um, you wouldn’t know him.”

“What’s his name?”

“Sherlock.”

“Okay, Sherlock what?”

Molly rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to tell you his full name, I don’t want you googling him.” _Not that he has a last name, or an internet presence, for that matter._

“Fine, tell me what he looks like.”

“Tall, dark, gorgeous.” Molly smiled a bit. “Curly black hair I want to run my fingers through, blue-green eyes I’d love to drown in. The most beautiful face, like it was carved from marble or something. I’m not entirely sure of his physique since I haven’t seen him in anything but a suit, but I want to kiss every inch of him regardless.”

Mary giggled. “Oh yeah, you’ve got it bad. Where did you meet him?”

“Oh, um, on the Tube. We got on and off at the same stops.”

“And now you want to get off with him again?” There was an impish sparkle in Mary’s eyes.

Molly felt her cheeks flame again. “Like you wouldn’t believe.”

“So, what’s stopping you?”

“I … um … haven’t known him very long, and I’ve never been the type of woman to get into bed with a bloke on the first date.”

Mary waved a hand in dismissal. “Nobody said it was a rule you can’t shag on the first date. Just do what feels right.”

_Do I have the courage to even ask Sherlock to kiss me? I guess there’s only one way to find out. Tonight’s going to be very interesting._


End file.
